Cookie aus rainpuddles Amici ed AmantiStory
by cosmo-jenny
Summary: Übersetzung von rainpuddles Amici ed Amanti Biscotti. Das Original ist im Fire and Ice Archive zu finden.


Amici ed Amanti

Die einfache Wahrheit war, dass Murphy ihm nicht mehr vertraute.

Sicher, es war bereits eine Woche vergangen, seit sein bester Freund komplett durchgedreht war, einen internationalen Qudditch Star angegriffen und dessen Nase gebrochen hatte, danach den Rest seines aufgestauten Ärgers am Zimmer seiner kleiner Schwester ausgelassen und dabei alles, was nur entfernt mit Puddlemere United zu tun hatte und er in die Finger bekommen konnte, zerstört hatte. Liam hatte sich wohl bei allen Beteiligten, sogar Tavish Wood, entschuldigt, aber Murphy zweifelte den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Entschuldigung ernsthaft an.

Alles schien zurück zum Normalzustand gegangen sein, nachdem Lucy Ann fast 3 Stunden mit Liam in Avas Zimmer eingeschlossen verbracht hatte. Wenn ihr irgendetwas passiert wäre, wäre das sein Fehler gewesen, weil er Liams Geisteszustand gekannt hatte. Er hatte sich bereits gegenüber ausgewachsenen Männern als gefährlich erwiesen, trotzdem hatte eine winzige Hexe es geschafft, das wilde Biest zu besänftigen. Liam schien fast wieder normal.

Murphy hätte gutes Geld dafür gezahlt zu wissen, was da hinter geschlossenen, verschlossenen, Schweige-verzauberten Türen geschehen war, vor fast einer Woche.

Oberflächlich betrachtet schien alles in Ordnung zu sein zwischen seinem besten Freund und der Hexe, in die er verliebt zu sein verleugnete. Sie konnten sich immer noch kaum riechen, aber da war noch etwas anderes direkt unter der Oberfläche, dass sein Interesse weckte. Er wusste: Die Dinge waren nicht so, wie sie schienen. Jeder Auror, der sein Gewicht in Salz wert war, hätte das gemerkt, aber er hatte sie bisher noch nicht erwischen können bei welchem Spiel auch immer, das die beiden spielten.

Also würde er seine Zeit abwarten, sie beobachten und warten, weil einer der beiden sich verplappern musste.

Er fuhr fast aus seiner Haut, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Mum" sagte er leicht zitternd.

„Du hast kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe, oder?" fragte sie, ihre brauen Augen voller Besorgnis.

„Nein, Ma'am." gab er verlegen zu.

„Ich sagte gerade, dass ich weiß, wie langweilig die Details einer Hochzeit sind, aber du hast nur noch 2 Wochen Quälerei vor dir."

Er lächelte, wie er durch den Raum dorthin sah, wo Mere, Lucy Ann, Stephie und seine baldige Schwiegermutter um einen Tisch standen, wo der Caterer eine große Auswahl an Hors d'uvres aufgestellt hatte, und nun hörten sie alle verzückt Rauri zu, wie sie erklärte, welche Häppchen sich für eine Hochzeit am frühen Abend anboten. „Ich weiß, aber eigentlich will ich nur wissen, was ich tragen soll und wann ich da sein muss."

Seine Fast-Mutter blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Es ist auch deine Hochzeit. Du solltest auch was zu sagen haben."

„Nein, alles für Mere. Das ist ihre Show. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre ich glücklich gewesen, einfach die erforderlichen Papiere auf dem Standesamt zu unterschreiben."

„Oh nein, sag sowas nicht. Es wird hier kein Wegrennen und Heiraten geben, solange ich lebe!"

„Ich denke nicht daran." sagte er zerknirscht und küsste ihre Wange.

„Das dacht ich mir." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, als sie seine Hand drückte. „Du würdest mich nicht enttäuschen."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Gut, denn ich hab ein kleines Problem, bei dem ich auf deine Hilfe hoffe. Es bringt dich auch für eine Weile von den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen weg."

Furcht sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Wenn sie seine Hilfe in der Liam-Lucy Ann-Sache bitten würde, wäre er gezwungen, seine Rolle in der Verschwörung seiner zukünftigen Frau, die beiden zusammen zu bringen, zu zu geben. Nicht, dass Mum etwas dagegen hätte, aber er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass sie es mochte, für solche Dinge verantwortlich gemacht zu werden. Er hatte wirklich keine Energie, den Lakaien für noch eine Hexe zu spielen.

„Für dich jederzeit, Mum." hörte er sich wie von selbst sagen.

„Es ist Ava. Sie ist schon die ganze Woche ein bisschen neben der Spur und als wir heute morgen für eine letze Anprobe zum Schneider gegangen sind, hat sie eine kleine Szene gemacht."

Natürlich war Ava die ganze Woche neben der Spur gewesen, ihr Lieblingsbruder hatte in einem fürchterlichen Anfall von wütender Eifersucht ihr Zimmer zerstört. Eine 'kleine' Szene beim Schneider war da nichts Aussergewöhnliches. Der blanke Fakt, dass es Mum gelungen war, die kleine Hexe dazu zubringen, überhaupt zu gehen, hätte eine Überraschung sein sollen. Avas Abscheu vor formalen Kleidern war in Familienkreisen legendär.

„Was für eine Szene?" fragte er misstrauisch.

Sie winkte ab, „Es war keine grosse Sache, aber ich denke, du solltest mit ihr reden."

„Ich !"

„Ja, sie vergöttert dich so sehr und ich denke, dass sie sich ein bisschen aussen vor fühlt wegen der Hochzeit."

„Du meinst, sie ist verärgert, weil sie ein Kleid tragen musst?"

„Nein, da steckt mehr dahinter. Ich denke einfach, du solltest mal zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden."

Er sah zu Mere hinüber um einzuschätzen, wie übel sie es ihm nahm, wenn er kurz verschwinden würde. Sie war von dem Heiratsplanner gefesselt. „Ich denke, ich hab ein paar Minuten."

Ginnys Gesicht leuchtete merkbar auf, „Mere wird dich nicht vermissen, ich verspreche es! Ava war hinten im Garten in der Nähe des Sandkastens, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Murphy verschwand durch die Seitentür und machte sich auf den Weg in das, was allgemein als der Garten bekannt war. Es war nicht wirklich ein Garten, alle möglichen Pflanzen, sogar Unkraut, hatten sich geweigert, dort zu wachsen, solange er die Familie kannte. Es war der Spielplatz der Malfoy-Kinder, komplett mit einer kleinen Burg und Graben, einem Riesenbaumhaus und einem Piratenschiff, zusätzlich zum traditionellen Sandkasten und der Schaukel. Er hatte hier ungezählte Stunden mit Liam, Gareth, deren Freunden und Cousins spielend verbracht. Das regelgerechte Quidditch-Feld war auf der anderen Seite eines kleinen Hügels.

Ava kniete vor einem sehr grossen Quidditch-Match-Set, die teure Sammelversion, von dem, was er sagen konnte. Die Falcons metzelten gerade die Wasps nieder und sie und ihre Katze Hammy sahen zu, wie die animierten Spieler sich in der Luft duckten über dem hölzernen Boden des Stadiums. Sie murmelte ab und zu einen Befehl, um den Ausgang des Spiel zu sichern.

„Nettes Quidditch-Set hast du da." sagte er,um seine Anwesenheit zu bekunden, und ließ sich gegenüber seiner kleinen Schwester nieder.

Sie kämmte sich dünne Strähnen ihres blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht, die ihrem Pferdeschwanz entkommen waren. „Hat es mir Liam diese Woche gekauft."

„Es ist spitze." Die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Lieblingsbruder nicht mit seinem Spitznamen ansprach, sprach Bände. Sie nahm es ihm immer noch übel trotz der lächerlich kostspieligen Bestechung, die er gezahlt hatte, um ihre Sympathien zurückzugewinnen. Murphy hatte das Gefühl, dass Liam ausbluten würde, bevor Ava durch seine Entschuldigungen befriedigt war.

„Ich weiss. Ich will die Europa-Erweiterung."

„Vielleicht bekommst du sie zu Weihnachten."

Sie blickte ihn an und dieser Blick sagte ihm, dass sie die nächste Woche haben würde, wenn es nach ihr ginge. „Vielleicht."

„Also... Ich hab von heute morgen gehört."

„Was hast du gehört?" Ihr stieg es rosa in die Wangen und sie wand sich von ihm ab, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr zu grosser Quidditch-Pullover fest herunter gezogen war.

Er bekam das Gefühl, dass Mum ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte. „Mum sagte, dass du ein bisschen verärgert über die Anprobe warst."

„Das hat sie dir erzählt?"

„Ja."

„Und du würdest mich nicht anflunkern?"

„Natürlich nicht, warum, steckt da noch mehr dahinter?"

„Nein." sagte sie kleinlaut und nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Du willst nicht bei meiner Hochzeit dabei sein?"

„N-Nein."

„Mere wird sehr enttäuscht sein. Sie dachte, du würdest ein tolles Blumenmädchen sein."

Ava kämmte sich erneut die Haare aus den Augen und dabei einen Fleck dunklen Drecks auf ihrer Wange. „Ich will kein Blumenmädchen sein. Ich bin ein Quidditchspieler."

„Weiss ich doch, mein Kleine, aber noch nicht mal für mich?"

„Warum kann ich nicht meine Uniform tragen?"

„Weil ich nicht glaube, dass die für formale Anlässe bestimmt ist."

„Mummy kann mir eine machen. Sie näht wirklich gut!"

„Ich weiss, aber Mere hat sich die Mühe gemacht, die ein Kleid auszusuchen, vom dem sie dachte, du magst es."

„Es ist nicht blau." schmollte Ava. „Ich würde es lieber mögen, wenn es blau wäre."

„Ich weiss, aber Mere möchte eine Hochzeit in Waldgrün und Elfenbein."

„Ich mag Blau lieber."

„Es ist nicht deine Hochzeit." bemerkte Murphy. Die Malfoy Hexen waren anscheinend alle gleich. Es musste nach ihnen gehen; komme, was wolle, oder gar nicht.

„Sie könnte es ändern."

„Nicht zu diesem späten Zeitpunkt, Kleine."

„Dann trag ich es nicht."

Wie in aller Welt schaffte er es immer wieder, sich in solchen Situation wiederzufinden? Es schien, als verbringe er die meiste Zeit zwischen zwei Hexen mit komplett entgegengesetzten Bedürfnissen und Wünschen. „Nicht mal für mich?"

„Okay, aber nur für dich." sagte sie mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen.

Er hob einen der ungenutzten Falcons Spieler hoch und prüfte die feingearbeiteten Details bis zu jedem individuellen Zweig an dem Miniatur-Besen. Das Set musste ein ganz schönes Loch in Liams Gringotts-Verliess geschlagen haben. „Also, willst du mir erzählen, was heute los war?"

Ava seufzte schwer, während sie die Harpies Spieler in die Schachtel packte. „Nein."

„Mum meinte, du hast eine Szene bei der Anprobe gemacht." stiess er an.

„Es war ihre Schuld!"

„Ach, tatsächlich?"

„Ja!" stellte Ava vehement fest, sie war immer noch sichtbar gekränkt über die Ereignisse dieses Morgens. Sie ging sofort zu ihrer Version der morgendlichen Ereignisse über, begann damit, wie sie getäuscht worden war, dass Da sie zu einem Quidditch-Match nehmen würde, nur um dann von ihrer Mutter entführt zu werden, die sie in die Anprobe geschleift hatte. Dann nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie die Demütigung erleiden müssen, gezwungen zu werden, das Kleid mitten im Laden anzuprobieren, wo sie für jeden sichtbar zur Schau stand. Sie hatte sich nicht bemüht, eine zusammen passende Unterwäsche anzuziehen, aber Mum schien das nicht zu interessieren, dass sie nicht passend gekleidet war, um ein Blumenmädchen-Kleid anzuprobieren. Es erforderte Mum und Madam Ursula, um sie in das Kleid zu bekommen, es hatte eine Riesenszene bewirkt, direkt im Schaufenster des Brautmoden-Geschäfts. „Und dann hab ich Mummy gesagt, dass ich mir wünsche, dass ein Dementor sie frisst." endete sie mit einem Grollen.

Murphy überspielte seinen prustenden Lacher mit einem Husten. Das bewies ein für alle mal, dass Ava Molly Malfoy keine Furcht kannte. Sie würde eine famose Hexe werden, wenn sie lange genug lebte. „Und was hat Mum gemacht?"

Das kleine Mädchen schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. „Sie hat mich gehauen."

„Gleich dort? Wo es jeder sehen konnte?"

Sie nickte mit ihrem kleinen, blonden Kopf.

Er stand auf verlorenem Posten. Es war nicht Mums Art, ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren, vor allem nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Ava musste am Boden zerstört sein, denn trotz ihrer Erscheinung war sie die meiste Zeit eine sehr anständige, junge, kleine Hexe. „Oh Süsse," sagte er sanft und hielt seine Arme für sie auf. Sie weigert sich, ihn anzusehen, aber er bekam einen Schoss voll Kalico-Katze, die seine Einladung dankend annahm.

„Mummy hat mich auf mein Zimmer geschickt, weil sie gesagt hat, sie ist so sauer, dass sie meinen Anblick nicht ertragen kann." fuhr sie mit einer Stimme voller Emotion fort, als sie Gigi aufhob und die schwarzweisse Stoffkatze fest drückte.

„Aber Mum ist wieder okay, oder?" fragte er. Er war sichtlich besorgt, dass es sehr viel schlimmer war als das, was Ginny hatte durchblicken lassen, als sie ihm erzählte, er solle mit Ava sprechen.

„Ja. Sie hat sich entschuldigt."

„Aber dir geht es nicht gut, oder?"

„Nein."

„Magst du mir erzählen, was nicht in Ordnung ist? Vielleicht kann ich es gut machen."

Der überraschte Blick mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen, den sie ihm gab, war ein klares Indiz dafür, dass es nicht um den dummen Unfall bei der Anprobe ging, sondern eher um ihn.

„Bist du böse mit mir, Kleine?"

„Nein." sagte sie ein bisschen zu schnell.

Ava wäre der Traum eines jeden Anwalts im Zeugenstand mit ihren kurzen Antworten. Sie war der Typ Zeuge, den er zu befragen hasste, weil es einfacher war, Blut aus einem Stein zu pressen als Informationen von ihnen zu erhalten. Es sie, als müsse er im Dunklen tappen und tasten, bis sie irgendetwas Nützliches preis gab.

„Es ist nicht das Kleid," überlegte er laut. „Ich bin es nicht. Es ist die Hochzeit. Du bist wegen der Hochzeit aufgebracht."

„Komm, Hammy. Lass uns gehen und Liam beim Trainieren zusehen." sagte sie, als sie aufstand und sich den Dreck vom Po wischte. „Vielleicht lässt er mich seinen neuen Besen ausprobieren."

„Das ist es, oder? Du willst nicht, dass ich heirate."

„Ich hab nichts dagegen, dass du heiratest."

Das liess ihm nur noch eine Option. „Mere." Das kleine Mädchen blieb stehen. „Du willst nicht, dass ich sie heirate."

Sie spielte mit einem der Seile, die zum Baumhaus führten. „Nein, will ich nicht."

„Ich dachte, du hast Mere gern," antwortete er ein bisschen geschockt auf Avas Enthüllung. Sie kannte Mere ihr ganzes Leben lang. Seine Verlobte hat das Malfoy-Nesthäkchen so verwöhnt, ihren Launen nachgegeben, sie zum Shoppen zu Quality Quidditch Supply genommen und sie mit Erdbeereis verwöhnt. Das war das erste Mal, dass er von Problemen zwischen den zwei Hexen hörte, die er am meisten in der Welt liebte.

„Ich mag sie," antwortete sie und sich wieder zu ihm um. „Sie ist echt nett."

„Dann versteh ich nicht, warum du nicht willst, dass ich sie heirate."

Ava warf ihm einen von Trauer erfüllten Blick zu, während dicke, glitzernde Tränen ihre schmutzigen Wangen herunterliefen. „Du sollst mich heiraten!"

Er öffnete seine Arme für sie und sie klammerte sich augenblicklich an ihn. „Oh, Ava. Ich bin doch viel zu alt für dich."

„Nein, bist du nicht!"

„Du solltest dir Jungs in deinem Alter angucken."

„Die sind nicht so hübsch wie du," sagte sie schüchtern.

„Ausserdem sind Jungs igitt."

„Aber ich bin auch ein Junge," entgegnete er.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist Fifi. Und du könntest mich jetzt heiraten."

„Und was genau würde ich mit dir machen, wenn ich dich jetzt heiraten würde?"

„Mich zu Quidditch-Spielen begleiten," antwortete sie schnell. Sie machte es sich bequem auf seinem Schoss.

Es war offensichtlich für ihn, dass sie die ganze Sache gut durchdacht hatte. Murphy fragte sich, wie lange Ava diesen Gefühlen erlaubt hatte zu simmern, bevor sie sie von der Brust bekommen hatte. Er konnte es bei ihr nie genau sagen, schliesslich war sie eine wahre Malfoy, die zeigten ihre Gefühle selten ausser unter extremem Zwang und sogar dann nur minimal.

„Würde das nicht bei der Schule stören?" fragte er.

„Ich würd einfach nicht mehr gehen."

„Aber brauchst du keine Ausbildung?"

„Ich kann schon schreiben und rechnen."

„Möchtest du nicht lernen, wie man Tränke braut?"

„Onkel Sev ist Zaubertränke-Meister. Wenn ich etwas brauche, kann ich es von ihm bekommen."

„Verwandlung! Du musst lernen, wie man das macht!"

Ava schloss die Augen fest und verzehrte dabei ihr Gesicht, während sie sich stark konzentrierte. Hammy verliess sofort den Ort des Geschehens. Einer der Wasps Spieler wurde mit einem Puff und einer kleiner Rauchwolke zu einer kleinen Katzenfigur. Sie war nicht hübsch, aber es bewies ihren Standpunkt.

„Okay, aber was ist mit Mere?" fragte er, damit spielte er seinen Trumpf aus. „Denkst du nicht, dass sie traurig wäre, wenn ich sie nicht heiraten würde?"

„Sie ist sehr schön. Sie kann einen anderen Zauberer finden, der sie heiratet."

„Naja, ich wäre traurig, wenn ich sie nicht heiraten würde."

„Aber du hättest mich."

„Ich weiss, meine Kleine, aber ich liebe Mere von ganzem Herzen."

„Oh."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du irgendwann dem Quidditchspieler deiner Träume begegnest und du dich in ihn verlieben wirst."

„Echt?"

„Ja," versicherte er ihr. „und du wirst ihn heiraten wollen, aber das wäre dann ein schwierig, wenn du schon mit mir verheiratet wärst."

Ava kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie ihre Möglichkeiten abwog. „Ich denke, du hast Recht," räumte sie schliesslich nach längerer Zeit ein. „Du bist auch nur ein Auror und er wäre ein Quidditchspieler..."

„Also denke ich, die einzige Möglichkeit für dich ist, auf den Quidditchspieler zu warten, während ich Mere glücklich mache und sie heirate."

„Ja, ich warte auf meinen Quidditchspieler." Sie strahlte.

Murphy sackte ein bisschen vor Erleichterung ein. Er wollte wirklich nicht über die Aussicht, eine unglückliche Ava in den Armen zu halten, nachdenken. Sie konnte in der besten Situation schwierig sein, aber wenn sie aufgebracht war, ... Es schüttelte ihn, als er an die Schwierigkeiten dachte, die er gerade von sich abgewandt hatte.

„Warum gehen wir nicht ins Haus und besorgen uns heisse Schokolade und Kekse, Kleine?" sagte er, stand auf und hielt der kleinen Hexe seine Hand hin. Er schaffte es, einen Blick auf ein sehr gut gezeichnetes Diagramm der Sitzordnung für seine Hochzeitstafel im Sand des Sandkasten zu erhaschen. „Was ist das?"

Ava sprang in den Sandkasten und zerstörte den Beweis, indem sie den Sand verwischte. „Nichts!"

„Du wolltest meine Hochzeit sabotieren, oder?"

„Ja," antwortete sie verlegen und spielte mit dem Sand, „aber das war, bevor ich wusste, dass ich einen Quidditchspieler heiraten werde."

„Wage ich es zu fragen, was die Eicheln und Blätter sein sollten?"

Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an, „Stinkbomben und tragbare Sümpfe."

„Du wolltest das wirklich durchziehen, was?" fragte er total erstaunt von soviel Verschlagenheit in einem so kleinen Paket.

„Warum sollte man irgendetwas tun, ausser man steckt sein Herzblut hinein, oder das ist das zumindest, was Mummy sagt."

Es stellte sich also heraus, dass sie ihrer Mutter doch einmal zugehört hatte. „Zwischen uns ist alles okay, oder? Du wirst meine Hochzeit nicht bombardieren?"

„Nein, ich werd deine Hochzeit nicht ruinieren," sagte sie augenrollend, „Ich will, dass du Mere heiratest und sie glücklich machst. Ich trag sogar das Froufrou-Kleid und beschwer mich nur ein bisschen."

„Froufrou? Ich sehe, die Französisch-Stunden zahlen sich aus. Da wird sich Da freuen, dass es kein rausgeschmissenes Geld war." stichelte er.

Sie hielt sich beide Hände an den Mund. „Sag's ihm nicht, bitte!"

„Dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir. Also, was ist nun mit der heissen Schokolade?" Er hob sie hoch und schmiss eine kichernde Ava über seine Schulter, um die Abkürzung zur Küche zu nehmen.

Sie waren gerade am Gartentor, das den grossen Spielplatz von dem formalen Garten trennte, als sie zu zappeln und zu quietschen begann. „Iiiiiiiiiiii!"

„Was?" fragte er und sah das angeekelte kleine Mädchen an. „Was ist los?"

„Liam und Lucy Ann" sagte sie naserümpfend.

„Was ist mit den beiden?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Die knutschen!"

„Was!" Seine Augen wurden gross und grösser, als sie der Richtung folgten, in die Ava zeigte.

Da, etwas entfernt beim Besenschuppen, standen Liam und Lucy Ann in eine intime Umarmung verschlungen. Sie war gegen die Aussenwand gepresst, während Liam aussah, als versuche er, sie mit seinem Mund zu verschlingen.

„Die sind genauso schlimm wie Mum und Da," beschwerte sich Ava bitter.

„Du hast sie vorher schon gesehen!"

„Ja, sie sind immer so, wenn sie denken, es sieht sie keiner."

„Wie lange geht das schon so?"wollte Murphy wissen.

„Seit sie sich für Stunden in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen haben." Der Ekel in ihrer Stimme war ersichtlich.

„Ich werd mit Liam darüber reden."

„Tu das, bitte, es ist eklig!" Sie griff seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der Küche. „Komm schon, vergiss sie. Ich will Schokokekse."

Das war eine interessante Wende der Ereignisse und er würde es nicht vergessen. Murphy wusste, dass wenn er nur lange genug wartete, Liam und Lucy Ann ihre Karten aufdecken würden. Nun waren sie auf frischer Tat ertappt worden. Er würde über das Ganze nachdenken, wie er diese Information ausspielen würde.

Wollte er diese Information mit Mere und Steph teilen, die direkt zu Lucy Ann rennen würden oder wollte er diese Information für sich behalten, als Munition, falls es sich ergab? Er hatte immerhin einen Augenzeugen.

Fragen über Fragen...


End file.
